FromTheMomentYouFell
by quacktheson
Summary: A crossover of Codys character in PLL (Mike Montgomery) and Liam Dunbar from Teen Wolf This was a prompt on tumblr that i thought would be really cute and i have to say there is some very good fluff in this i know it is short but give it a shot it is only a little trash
1. Chapter 1

His hand shook in anticipation as he saw the high school ahead, legs buried in lacrosse equipment. "You will be fine. Just remember you know your stuff don't let fear cloud that." Aria spoke, "I will get you after school alright?"

He nodded his head before bowing his head to leave the car. She smiled and waved before driving away.

Mike walked in to his chemistry class, the final class of his day. "Hello thank you for being late please take a seat mr Montgomery." His teacher spoke bluntly. There was only one seat for him to sit in, making him drag his feet toward a stranger. The guy smiled at him, shifting his bag to the floor. He had a rude look on his face but it quickly left when the smile grew. He was so distracted on the others changing emotion he found his foot hooking into his shoe lace. His feet struggled to keep him upwards, skipping a few steps before plummeting to the ground with a loud crashing. Lacrosse gear laid spread out everywhere. he silently cursed to himself as people began to laugh under their breath. "Please do move at a glacial place." his teacher spoke waving a hand around as Mike struggled to his feet once more.

When he got to his seat the guy next to him said nothing. Did not even look at him. He had a hand holding his head up, eyes looking down as if he was in another world.

"Alright so this may seem like a dick move to everyone but these are your lab partners for the year no movesies of any kind. Now since this is your last class i am sure all of you would like to skip it. But this is your only warning, if you skip my class i will find you. You can take the rest of the class to get acquainted with your partners even though i know you will all just look at your phones."

Mike turned to the guy next to him and put on the best first impression he could muster through his social anxiety. "Hey I'm Mike." He thought he said kindly though the boy beside him gave him a quick look and said "Liam." then looked back down taking out his phone and reading a large paragraph. He tried not to read another persons messages but he could not help himself. He did not read all of it but it was enough to see things for this guy was not good.

Listen liam i know things are bad for you and dad right now but he will come through. This thing of yours is just different for all of us. We always though you would be the one having kids so i could go to colle-

The message was cut off when he turned off his phone. Both of them sat in silence for the remainder of the hour. Once the bell rang Liam immeditely sprang up and left. Mike was the last out after gathering all his things.

The field was large compared to what he was used to. He wasted up to a table where a player and man sat. "Hey i am trying out for the team." Mike said to them with a sprouted voice. "Cool man sign in here then run out to the middle of the field with the rest." Mike smiled and wrote his name and year. the student lifted the paper up, "alright Mike welcome to lacrosse try outs. You are a junior? I have not seen you before are you new?" "yeah actually just transferred." "nice well welcome can't wait to see you play." He took his things and moved to where the other try out players were. To the side there were the actual team members. Liam sat off to the side on the bleachers behind the others with his hands covering his face.

'Alright you have four trials that will determine if you get on the team and what you rank. Line up and begin." The players did what he said, completing each task. When it came to Mikes turn he held his lacrosse stick nervously. Everyone waited in silence. "Some time today!" a player off to the side yelled gaining a few snickers. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath then moving his feet to the correct stance. His arms swung up then threw the ball forwards. He opened his eyes to see it flying straight across the goalies stick and into the net. He saw one of the guy off to the side whisper to another. Mike smiled to himself.

He completed each task well, but not without struggle. Once it came to choosing the players everyone lined up again this time facing the older guys with sneered faces. Guys were waved away and some to the sneered faces with cheers and pats. It came down to Mike and another. "Now you two are basically tied, but one is just a little better than the other. Drumroll boys?" They began a strange mix of ooooing sounds and hitting of the legs which made his stomach turn. The man who spoke began moving his hands back and forth them both. He thought the other would be chosen once his hand slowed, but stopped when the boy he had met, Liam, came up and whispered something to him. The guy smiled down at liam with curiosity. "If you say so Dunbar. Mike right? You're in." He broke into an unbreakable laugh and sigh of relief. They all cheered and welcomed him in. Except for Liam who walked away but turned for a moment to make eye contact with Mike. Liam gave a small smile he rose his hand for a sluggish salute then turned away to take his leave. Mike was filled with many emotions when he entered his sisters car. Much happiness and excitement, with a tinge of curiosity and intriquement.

"Did you make it?" Aria asked gleefully. "I did, somehow." he smiled to himself, not helping the image of Liams grin and salute to fill his mind. "Thats great Mike! We are going out for pizza tonight so you can tell mom and dad all about it." They drove off into the street. A few blocks down she slammed on her breaks making Mike look up in a panic. Liam was crossing the street looking down at his phone with headphones in. He stared up quickly and immediately looked to Mike. He made the same grin with the same salute then walked away. "Do you know that guy?" Aria asked loudly. "Uh yeah, well no, sort of. He is on the lacrosse team." "Huh. Did you see the way he was looking at you. Weird." Mike did not respond.

The next day went by painfully slow. He was eager for chemistry. Eager to see what Liam was playing at. Eager to see why he would make sure he got on the team. Why he smiled almost sadly and saluted to him like he was a soldier going to war.

He walked, nearly ran to his chemistry class. When he sat down he half expected for liam to not even look at him. But he did not do that. He did not do that at all. "Hey sorry about yesterday. Not one of my best times. Can we start again?" he put his hand out. Mike was so taken aback he nearly forgot to answer. "Hi I'm Liam." "Mike" he forced a smile and shook his hand. The hand shake was strange. It almost lingered for a couple seconds too long, though neither of them seemed to mind. "Captain said you are new, where did you come from?" "Uh i transferred from this small town you wouldn't know it." This made Liam smile warmly, "well if its any consulation i was new last year." "Do you move around a lot?" "Yeah my dad, stepdad is a doctor so we are never in one place for a long time." They smiled at one another, as if in that moment they knew what they were both feeling. Embarrassed, new, lost, and a little hopeful. It was nice. Safe. A warmth began in his heart, unknowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" "What the hell Ella!" Mike was woken to the sound of his yelling parents. Whenever they fought it made him shake, even cry. "I saw you Bryon! Aria did to how could you be so-!" She stopped at the sound of Mike entering the room. Her voice changed when she sighed. "Sorry honey you can go back to bed we well be quiet." "Whats going on? Is dad sick or something?" "No sweetie its fine just go to bed." He looked at her puzzled but did what she said anyways. As soon as he shut the door the shouting started only slightly quieter. A sick and panicked feeling filled him as he covered his ears with his pillow, crying softly. They fought often but it was getting worse lately. He did not get much sleep that night, being haunted by the secrets everyone was keeping from him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The chemistry class received their test scores in from of them. Mikes foot shook nervously as he waited for his. He had studied all week, staying up late to study. Liam had already gotten his, to which he earned a 'b'. When Mike saw his grade his face froze. 'see me after class' it read right next to a big blue 'f'. "What the shit i studied all night for this!" He yelled to his teacher, making all looks go to him. "This can not be right!" "Clearly you did not use your time wisely." The teacher went back to teaching his class. Mike gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. His body moved around angrily as he began to shake. "Hey are you ok?" Liam whispered. Mike said nothing in fear of yelling. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"An uncontrollable anger flowed through his body, taking over every word, twitch, and shake. His fist slammed down on the desk creating a loud echoing bang. Before anyone could react he took his things and left, slamming the door behind him. "Anyone else want to leave?" His teacher smirked. No one moved. Not for a few moments at least. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Worry sprouted in Liams chest. He knew Mike had issues of his own but never wanted to ask or even guess. Without even realizing it he raised his hand and asked to go check on him, promising to bring him back. Even though he figured he couldn't, it was the only way he would be allowed to make sure Mike did not do something stupid. The teacher nodded, but said if he did not he too would be counted absent. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Mike slammed the bathroom door shut. Luckily no one was in there. For several moments his mind and legs paced back and forth, searching through things that didn't even have anything to do with his test. He though about his parents and his sister acting weird like they were walking on egg shells and the stupid feeling he would get when he thought about Liam but he was not supposed to feel that way towards him and his grades are failing how he wanted to hit his teacher and run and run and run where he could be safe and happy not here with a gut wrenching angry awful infuriating sickening feeling because he was not normal he could never get to be normal and happy it was not who he was ever he will never get to kiss his love when he got home and have christmas with family "FUCK!" he screamed hitting the wall, making him bleed. His feet crumbled into themselves as he sunk into the wall. Hot tears ran down his face. The tears were not out of sadness but from anger. His body was tired. His mind was broken and beat until it was completely dead inside and yet he still continued to get up everyday and see is yelling parents who would hate him if they knew about the things he felt. Nothing would be ok. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The bathroom door creaked open, but Mike did not look up. He didn't care who saw him there. Not until a hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to jump and look up. "Hey…." Liam said, looking into Mikes stained eyes, seeing directly into his exposed self. And he was not scared, not shocked, nothing. His mind only went to sorrow. Sorrow that someone else would have to feel this like he did. Because he did know the exposing feeling that tore him apart. For years it was buried, but seeing Mike that way, a part of it leaked into his mind. "Look at me. You don't have to be scared, or embarrassed, or anything you are feeling right now. Other people might judge you, laugh at you, but know that one person here understands." Neither of them looked away. "I get it. You are not alone, Mike." There was a long silence before Mike spoke up, "Listen thank you for coming in here but i really don't need someone to tell me I'm not alone. Its all bullshit." He got up and walked away. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He walked until it was dark, then made his way home. His father swarmed him about skipping class and failing his test as soon as he was home. Mike ignored all of it. He walked up the stairs and to his room, shutting and locking the door in his fathers face. Further ignoring the loud banging from his fathers hands on his door. His mind was shut off, in another world. A world where no one bothered him. A world where he did not have to hide under the covers of his bed to feel at peace. A world where he could lay in those safe covers for days, never needing to worry about a thing. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Mike locked his mind into that world for a week. Every morning his mother and father yelling into his door for him to come out, Mike never obeying. He couldn't care less. The only time he left was when no one was home, and he needed to use the bathroom. His body did not ask for food, only to be warm in his blankets with his eyes shut to everyone who dared enter. There was no grades, no sick feeling, no emotion. Only sleep. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"It was friday when Liam decided to pay a visit to Mikes home. All week he dreaded all sorts of bad thoughts that came into his mind. He asked all his teachers to give him Mikes missing work. Work that he held while he walked up to Mikes door, knocking on it a couple of times. When there was no answer he knocked again, hearing a crashing sound that followed then a flow of swears. The door opened angrily, revealing a dirty, messy haired, slumped but frazzled Mike. Mike sighed before waving him in. Liam followed him to the kitchen where a shattered glass laid on the floor. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"There was a long silence before Liam thought he should say why he was there. Or maybe it was because Mike had finished cleaning the glass then turned to look at him with a thought of 'what do you want'. "I- uh…. brought the work you missed." Mikes expression did not change "thanks." his works were blunt, 'is that it?" "Um yeah, well no, i was just wondering if you were ok." "Right as rain Liam." An awkward quiet passed. "Do you need anything else?" Liam was about to say no, but something in Mikes eyes stopped him. It was that same look in the bathroom, then again in lacrosse try outs when he was accepted in. "I can help you Mike, if you let me. You don't have to do this alone. Let me help you with school, i can tutor you." "….why would you do that for me…." He thought before he answered, "I was where you are now. I still have issues with it but i buried most of it a long time ago. Seeing you last week reminded me that all of it is still there. So in a way i feel like this can benefit both of us." There was no doubt in his voice when he said "ok." /div 


	3. Chapter 3

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Ok so you see this symbol here? You have to divide that number by this." Mike nodded, following what Liam was teaching him. He took a sip of soda as he listened to Liams weirdly nice voice. And his oddly nice jaw. Liam did have a nice face. And his lips…. "Get it?" his attention snapped back, "Um yeah i think so" Liam laughed, "its ok you'll get it soon. I have to go but look at my notes and ill check your answers tomorrow." "Cool thanks." Liam handed him his note book, accidentally brushing his hand against Mikes. Mike blushed uncontrollably, bowing his face so Liam wouldn't see. Liam did see though, it made him smile as soon as he was out the door. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Liam drove up to his dark empty drive away. The keys clacked against the door as he brought in groceries to the dark empty house. There were no pictures of anyone in his family. No personal items except the ones that belonged to him. He dropped his forehead into his hands, sighing loudly. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"After making himself dinner he sat on his cold couch and turned on the television. A sitcom flipped onto the screen. It was about a family who had a big house and two parents. A house like his own. With parents like his own. Parents that were gone. The food in his mouth grew disguting, making him throw his plate at the wall in rage. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He weeped into his knees, thinking of the way things used to be. How his mom would make pancakes and other assortments, his father laughing at her side. Liam sitting at the table with his brother. Seemed like a lifetime ago. A fit of rage hit him, causing his hands to throw the table up, then picking up anything he could find and toss it as far as he could. Soon the entire room was torn up, and there was no one to care about it. About him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The next day did not rid him of this feeling. Or the next. He was aggressive at work especially. At some point he was sent to work in the back for yelling at a customer. The next day did not make the feeling leave. He cancelled his study day with Mike over text. At lacrosse he didn't talk to anyone. Only put himself in the game, smashing into anyone who got in his way. He previously joined lacrosse to channel his anger, and it helped for a long time. But every once and a while it would lash out like this. It made him a great player but a terrible student, worker, and overall the worst person one could ever meet. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Eventually he was let out from the back to work with costumers. Everything was going relatively better, but the anger continued to linger. A particularly annoying customer had sent him a bit more on edge. One of his hands fisted and his lips curled into a frown. His eyes closed to take a deep breath. "Hey whats up?" a framilar voice said. He looked up slightly to see Mike in front of him, in exercise shorts and a shirt. His body was sweaty already, probably from the extreme heat outside. His eyes could not help but follow a bead of sweat go down his arm…. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""That exciting?" "Oh yeah very exciting. Just annoying people and judge bosses." "Geez, why do you work here then? Cant anyone else hire you?" "This is the only place that would. Trust me i would leave if i could." They sat there for a moment, Liam loosing himself at looking at every bend an curve of Mikes body. "You could always come running with me. I mean not now obviously, but if you need to blow off steam or just get out, you're welcome to." "I will keep that in mind." he smiled sluggishly. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"They talked for a but before Liam was told to get back to work. There was something nice about getting to see Mike, even for only a moment. It made him forget that he wanted to punch a wall. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"That night Liam dreamed about Mike. A dream he was not proud of. A dream you keep to yourself. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" "Can i kiss you?" Mike whispered against Liams lips. "Please yes." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"His eyes opened to the sound of his alarm. His hand threw down on the box, shutting it up. That was not enough for him. Not when he hated himself for dreaming what he just had. A feeling of Mikes lips against his still sat there, torturing his senses, making him madder than ever. He took his alarm and threw it to his door. When it crashed and broke he laid his body against his bed, hands reaching to rub his tired eyes. After a while he finally got up and went to school. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"School was incredibly overrated. The student, the teachers, the grades. His songs blasted loudly while he stared at the ground, floating through the day. Each sheet of paper begging for his attention, but he couldn't give it. When he saw Mikes look of excitement when he walked into class, he couldn't help but envy him. His ability to be ok. To have a family. To at least be stable. Liam was at a constant state of upheaval, the floor never steady. But when his smile demanded his attention, he could not help but give it to him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Mike noticed the look on Liams face, "we don't have to study today. We could just run or watch something." he offered. "Actually that sounds really good." "Yeah? Ok cool." They shared a smile before the teacher walked in, giving them worksheets. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Taking their time getting to Mikes house, they chatted. It was easy. Simple. Something neither of them were used to. No one was home when they arrive at sunset. Mike sat down with a large popcorn bowl while Liam chose a movie. The two shared laughter while eating big handfuls of popcorn. Neither of them noticed until someone opened the front door, but their hands that was not being used to eat popcorn, fell next to each other, pinkies touching, nearly hooking together. They gave a quick glance before moving farther away once Mikes father came in. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Mike can i talk to you in the kitchen please?" his voice was filled with discomfort and almost anger. "Ill only be a sec." Mike smiled at Liam, who quickly became invested in the show once again. Until he heard loud yelling coming from where Mike and his father were. He turned down the tv to hear better. He had chosen to only observe, not to get in-between them quite yet. It was when he heard a smacking noise followed by Mike grunting that set him off. Before he could even catch up with his body he ran towards the kitchen, standing only a few feet from the two. Mike looked dumbfounded, holding his face where he was clearly hit. "Everything ok in here?" Liam said carefully. "Were fine, you can find your way out." He looked to Mike who was half slumping. "Mike?" Mike nodded that he was ok, but the look of fear in his eye told him something else. He was not going to leave him there. "I said leave. This is none of your business." This was where all the anger he had built up over the week truly came out. "Are you aware it is illegal to hit your kids?" "What?" "It is illegal to hit minors. And you just hit him. He knows it, I know it. Im guessing you don't want me to call the police for domestic abuse?" "Are you kidding me? I am not arguing with a teenager." Liams hand fisted into a ball, hitting his father onto the ground, then hitting him again." "Liam! Liam stop!" Mike screamed when his fathers face began to bruise. Mike had to toss Liam off of him. "What are you doing!" Mike yelled. Once he realized what he had done, he backed up, shaking his head. "I am so sorry…." he shook his head. Mike bent down over his dad, comforting him. Liam left silently. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Liams door crashed shut loudly. He beat himself in the head, yelling swears and pulling at his hair. He ended up on his bed, crying himself softly to sleep. He hated every part of himself. Now he would never truly have Mike, in anyway. Mike would never talk to him again. Liam was alone again, and it was all his fault. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Over the weekend there was a knock on Liams door. Never did he think it would be Mike standing there. There was an awkward pause when he did. But when Liam tried to speak, to apologize in every way he knew possible, Mike moved toward him in one swift movement, putting his arms around Liam, hugging him. His face rested on Liams shoulder, buried. It took a moment for Liam to see what was happening, for him to put his arms around Mike. They closed their eyes, breathing each other in. The feeling was undeniably the best feeling either of them had ever felt. "Thank you….so much." Mike whispered. Liam pulled away for a moment, gathering his arms back to his body and Mikes to his. "Why? What i did was terrible. I expected you to never want to speak to me again." "No one has ever done anything like that for me. And i was so scared. I couldn't ever stand up to him like that. You are the only person in my life to care that much about me to help. And i have known you for two weeks. Liam my own sister doesn't do that for me." Liam felt terrible for him, for what it must be like. He pulled him into another hug. When they pulled away again Mike put his hand out, "let us make a pact, a pact where from now on we will always have each others backs, we will never abandon one another, and when things get awful, we will always be best friends." Liam smiled as he took Mikes hand, feeling giddy and excited, "from this day forward i declare us, best friends. Mike and Liam against the world." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div 


	4. Chapter 4

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The two began doing everything together. Meeting up before every class, having lunch together, studying, even lacrosse was something they did as one. They won games together, making the crowd love the duo. The team was proud and everything was good. But Mike could not help but feel like there was one small piece missing. A piece he needed, it was vital. He would only feel this way until he saw Liams smile when he walked out of the school, meeting him on the steps for another study period. "Hey how was your day?" Mike asked. "Meh, you?" "School." he sighed. Liam laughed and nodded. They sat and began looking at their books, going through the problems. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"A while had passed, but they always lost track of time when they were with each other. "Ok so this here, do you add this or divide?" Liam got closer, leaning into Mike to see his book. It sent chills across his body. "Divide." They shared a look before he went back to his place. "Geez look at you knowing all the stuff." "It isn't stuff Mike, it is was gets you to college." he smirked, nudging him. Mike took that nudge as a challenge, nudging him harder, smirking even bigger. Liam moved more into Mike to nudge him even more. "This is not a game Mike i have to concentrate!" he joked when Mike was now moving his entire body against Liam. "You started it!" Soon they were pushing and tickling each other, making loud sounds of laughter echo. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"It was all cut off by a loud honk by his mothers car. "Oh shit i need to go. Ill see you yeah?" Liam smiled, "Don't get in too much trouble!" Mike entered his car, seeing a dark scowl by his mother. "Mom?" "Mike you knew what he did why would you spend time with him?" "Because dad was drunk and he hit me, Liam was only trying to….protect me." "Be careful honey, be careful." He did not know the meaning of those words but decided to ignore them for now. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"That night the dinner table was quiet, a tension filled the air. It was suffocating. His sister tried to small talk but it ended oddly and did not break any of the bad feelings. As soon as he was done doing the dishes he went upstairs to his room, texting Liam then putting on his radio. For a while he was silent, closing his eyes to the sounds of each tune. At one moment he swore he heard a crashing noise, but figured it was the song. It was the second time that got him wondering. Turning down the blaring he heard screaming from his parents bedroom. This was the worst he has ever heard them. Things were being thrown and the worst things being said. A tightness started in his chest, making it hard to breath. His hands shook. It was a panic attack. The walls felt as if they were coming down on him. He needed to get out. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"His hands struggled to open the window, but once he did he was hit with a breeze of chilly air. He shivered as he made his way on the roof, shutting his window. His ankle hurt badly when he fell on it, crashing down, but he still made his way to Laims. His arms hugged his chest, sniffling lightly. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"It took about a half hour to get to Liams. No one answered for the first few knocks, but eventually Mike was answered by Liam rubbing his face awake. "Mike?" "Im sorry i didn't know where else to go…." His face changed to concern, "are you ok?" "I'm fine can i just" he paused, embarrassed, "can i stay here tonight?" His brows furrowed, "Of course come in." Liam moved to the side. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Liam asked, "you didn't walk all the way here did you?" Mike laughed at himself, "yeah i did." He moved into putting a blanket around Mike, rubbing his arms, "shit you must be freezing why would you do that?" Mikes face turned into a frown, "my parents were getting….anyway it was bad i started to have a panic attack….here i am." He managed to smile at Liam sadly. "I'm sorry. Are you hungry? Or need to shower? I have a bathroom you can use upstairs if you need. And a change of clothes." "Yeah a shower sounds great." "Yeah? Ok ill get it started and bring you some pajamas." Mike smiled before they moved upstairs. Liam got the shower started and showed him how to change the temperature. "Right ok ill leave now." Liam said after a long silence. Part of Mike wanted to stop him, ask him to stay, but stopped himself last minute. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"After Mike turned off the shower he heard a knock on the door. Wrapping a towel around his waist he opened the door. Liam stared widely at Mikes chest. He closed his mouth realizing it was open. "I brought you some pajamas." He said cooly. "Thanks." Mike took the clothes closing the door. His back it the door when he smelled the clothes, taking in Liams smell. He accidentally let out a moaned sigh, immediately taking it back, hoping Liam did not hear. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He walked out with his clothes in hand. Liam was laying out on his bed, playing some tunes softly with his arm covering his eyes. As soon as he heard Mike walk in he sat up lifting his arm. Mike did wish he did not do that, loving the look of part of his shirt lifted. "Feel better?" Liam asked with a dry throat. "Yeah thank you. Really thank you for everything." "Hey the pact right? Plus i don't mind the company." "Where are your parents anyway?" Mike suddenly realizing no one was there but Liam. Liam looked down, "uh they left. They live in europe right now for work. They pay for the house and everything but still lonely sometimes." "That sucks. It really does." That made Liam laugh, "Yeah. But hey we have each other." "Always." Mike reassured him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"They laid down on the best, facing away. "Goodnight Liam." "Goodnight Mike." There was a an awful quiet. Another tension. Though this was different. It was as if they were fighting to stay away from one another. To never touch in fear it may lead to something else. Hell they wanted to touch so badly. Everything screaming for them to just rest against one another. Even if their backs just touch. Their feet lightly brush each other. "Mike?" "Yeah?" "Are you asleep?" "No." They turned to face each other. It was dark but they could still make out each others faces, seeing the same look they both had. In that moment the two knew exactly what they both wanted. Wanted it so bad it hurt. It made Mikes stomach flip. Liam lungs barley took in air when he reached for Mikes face, moving a piece of hair away. Mikes breath caught when he felt his own body lean into the touch. Liam moved closer, slowly, waiting for approval. Mike never showed any signs of disapproval. Mikes hand went to rest on Liams cheek, tracing his lips. They moved carefully, enjoying the release they both felt at the touch. "Can i kiss you?" Liam whispered so lowly Mike could barley hear it. He answered with the slight nod of his eyes. They leaned in cautiously. When their lips touched the two held their breath. The kiss was easy, gentle, but felt so good. They pulled away. Liam waited for Mike to give a reaction. For a moment he didn't. It scared Liam to death, wondering if he had made a mistake. The quite opposite happened though. Mikes hand moved to his waist, pulling him closer. He kissed Liam again, this time deeper, his tongue reaching forward cautiously. Liam reciprocated. It felt as if there was a piece of time where nothing mattered but the air they were sharing. Liam fingers pulled at his hair while Mikes hands inched under Liams shirt. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"A moan slipped from Mikes mouth making him pull away instantly. "I'm sorry i don't know why that happened." "Why are you sorry? Because we kissed? Or because you enjoyed it?" Liam sounded nearly sad that he was saying sorry. "Because this is new scary even and the noise i made was….suggestive. I just don't want you to think we have to sleep together." "Hey…." Liam soothes Mike when his voice became shaky, "it was just a sound that your body made so i can know that i am doing what i am doing right. It doesn't have to mean sex, we don't have to if we are not ready. I am terrified of this but we can take it easy. Really really easy." Mike nodded, "i like that." "me too." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"They kissed one more time then sank into a sleeping position. Mikes head rested on Laims chest hugging his body. Liam wrapped his arms around Mike to keep him close. While they were both half asleep Liam found his legs intertwining with his. It was not hard to close his eyes after that. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Liam woke to the warm feeling of Mike against him. He smiled tiredly when he saw they had not moved. If anything they were closer. Mike gripped on Liams shirt tightly begging him to stay. Mikes leg had moved to go in-between Liams. Their feet rested against each other. His fingers brushed though Mikes hair. Mikes mouth was partly open, making Liam want to kiss him again. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He did not know how much time passed until Mike woke up, but he could tell he was about to. He began to move more mumbling quietly. "Morning." Liam whispered making Mike groan. Eventually he opened his sleepy eyes to look up at Liam. "Wow…." His hand reached to Liams face. "What?" Liam laughed. "You are really….just wow." He laughed again, bringing him up to his lips, "come here." They kissed breathing in. "What time is it?" He asked against Liams lips. "Seven." Mike shot up, "seriously! I need to get back before they notice I'm gone!" He ran out forgetting his clothes. "At least let me give you a ride!" Liam shouted after him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div 


	5. Chapter 5

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Mike ran all about his house, jumping down the stairs in nice pants, a dress shirt, and a tie. "You're going to break the house Mike!" His mom yelled from the other room. Aria came up to fix his tie, "this girl really has you rilled up." she laughed. Mike could barley hear her, "what? Oh yeah. How do i look?" When she did not answer he fell, "i can't go out like this i look terrible!" "You look great! Just calm down be yourself." Aria calmed him. Mike whined to himself when his family all came in to see him. They praised his look, also laughing when he jumped up to a text. "H-Shes here! Ok go time." He took deep breath. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"They stood and watched Mike go to the car that waited for him from the window. The windows of the car were tinted making it near to impossible for them to see who was inside. "What kind of teenage girl drives a truck?" His mom asked. "Who knows its Mike." Aria replied. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"As soon as he was in Liams car, and saw his excited smile, he forgot why he was so nervous all night. "Hey." Liam greeted him. "Hey." Mike sighed. "Ready?" Mike nodded, smiling to himself. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The drive in was packed with all kinds of cars. Everyone was running around, drinking, laughing. Everyone was happy to be there. A warm feeling filled his chest. Liam moved to turn the radio to the correct station after finding a parking spot. They sat in silence. "Oh i brought some popcorn!" Mike shot up. He lifted it from the seat. For some reason Liam was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "What?" He said completely confused. Liam only continued. "Whats so funny?" Mike was beginning to laugh too. "Seriously what did i do?" Liam looked at Mike fondly, the laughing starting to calm down. His arm reached out to Mike so he could rest his hand on the back of his neck. His thumb traced the bottom of his ear. "You are something else Mike Montgomery." He said, moving into a kiss, his other hand holding the others cheek. Mikes hand gripped at Liams shirt by his waist. They stayed there for a while until the movie began playing. "We should probably watch the movie." Liam said against Mikes lips. He nodded in agreement. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The first two movies went by quickly, every once and a while Liam or Mike would make a comment. It was nice to be able to sit in his presence, just to be next to him. It was so nice Mike found himself almost falling asleep at some points. Liam had to lift his head up when it fell on his shoulder. "We can leave if your tired." He said to Mike gently, holding his cheeks in his hands. Mike quickly said no, "i don't want to go home. I can stay up its fine." "We can just go to my house." He smirked. "Ok." Liam kissed him gently, admiring the feeling. Everything was so wonderful feeling. There was a loud bang on their window breaking them from their trance. "Get a room fags!" A guy yelled making his friends laugh as they walked away. The same sick feeling that Mike got when his parents fought and when he was laughed at returned strongly in his belly. "Dicks." Liam whispered when he started the car to leave. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Mike was silent as they drove down the pitch black road. His hand gripped at his stomach. His throat swallowed the sick feeling that rose up violently. "Liam stop stop I'm gonna be sick!" He groaned, throwing opening the door as soon as the vehicle was off to the side. His body heaved as he fell to his knees. Liam ran out to make sure he was alright. Mike waved for him to stay away, not letting him see anything. But once he stopped he went right to his side. Mike fell back, his head falling back as he breathed carefully. Liam rubbed his arm looking at him worriedly. "You alright?" Mike shook his head when hot embarrassing tears ran down his cheeks. He hid his face. "It was what they said wasn't it?" He nodded. "Yeah that was shitty." He moved to sit next to Mike, bringing his head down to the nape of his neck. Mikes arms carefully went around Liam as he held him close. "Can i stay at yours tonight?" "Of course." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Mike was quiet for most of the drive back. Liam understood why and gave him that space he needed. He remembered when he was first called that. It was the most crippling thing he had felt. But he would be there for Mike. He would not allow it to hurt him like it did him. He would give him tonight but tomorrow he would make it up to him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Mike wabbled upstairs to the bathroom. "You sure you'll be ok?" Liam asked at the bathroom door before Mike closed it. He nodded. He started to turn to close the door when Mike stopped him. "Liam?" "Yeah?" he opened the door again. "Will uh….will you stay?" His brows furrowed at Mikes sad but scared eyes. He tried to figure out what he was scared of. What happened or what he was asking. Without answering Liam came in and shut the door. "I just don't want to be alone." Mike whispered. He nodded, "its ok." Mike kissed him before turning on the shower then took off his shirt slowly. Liam reached to bring him closer, taking his own shirt off next. Their eyes studied carefully but always returning to one anothers once a too long of moment passed. Mike ran his hands over Liams body. Liam did the same. Both leaned into the feeling. After a while Mike pulled away from a kiss and took his pants off. His breath was shaky and rapid. His mouth hung open as he waited for Liam to do something. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Liam ran his hands down lower, but did not go any lower than his lower back. Then he kissed the other boy, stopping his worried breaths. Everything was slow, emotionally charged. Nothing done without meaning. Liams shaky hands went down to take off his own pants. He allowed Mike to look at him fully as he did for him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The two moved into the shower, never letting go. Mike ran a hand in Liams hair, matching his eyes deeply. In that moment neither of them were scared. It felt so good, so natural and right they did not have the time to worry about the future. Any future. Not even the question of sex entered their minds. They just savored the time. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The kisses were full of care and happiness. Each touch eager to find more of the other and memorize each line and dip. Liam moaned into Mikes mouth making him kiss even deeper. When Liam felt a tear from Mikes eyes hit him he pulled away to see him. His eyes were filled. "What is it? Talk to me whats wrong?" he said in not a panicked voice, not a worried tone, a begging but quiet voice. Mike shook his head, "nothings wrong." "Then why are you crying." He smiled, "I'm so happy right now. This is the happiest i have felt in forever." Liam scoffed ironically, smirking into a quick kiss, continuing down his neck until they were in a hug. "I don't care what people think i know how i feel. And my god is it the scariest strongest best thing." Liam smiled at Mike from his words, a aching in his heart taking over. A good ache though. He was falling in love with this stupid boy. Only a month after they met, he was falling in fucking love. "Together against the world." Liam assured him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"They fell asleep tangled together, still wet from the shower, thin shirts and pants sticking to their bodies. The blankets not there to keep them warm but to shield them from the world. Shield them from the hell that was to come. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div 


	6. Chapter 6

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Mikes hands gripped at the sheets of Liams bed as small whimpers came from his mouth. He whispered pleas and cries as small tears filled his eyes. Liam was jumped awake as Mike screamed and cried to wake himself from the nightmare. "Mike! Mike hey hey hey calm down!" He immediately went to hold him steady. His screams faded into cries, taking in fists of Liams shirt. "Shhh your ok I'm right here." he soothed Mike with his words, holding his body close to him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"After he settled down Liam guided them to the pillows. "Wanna talk about it?" "It was my dad. He um…." his voice broke. Liam waited for him to continue, but when he didn't he spoke, "i want you to listen to me. I want you to remember this. I am never going to let anything happen to you. I will never let anyone hurt you. You're mine now. And I'm yours. We protect each other. Yes?" Mike nodded and brought him into a hug. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He walked down the school steps to meet up with Liam. When he turned the corner his feet froze at the sight. Three large high school guys were hitting, kicking, and punching Liam. There was a crowd to. Mike dropped his things and ran to the middle of the circle that was around him. People were confused on why he was there but didn't seem to do a whole lot about it. Liams face was bruised, his nose bleeding. Without any thought he tackled one of the guys from behind making the other two turn and the crowd gasp. This allowed Liam to get up and punch one of the other attackers. There was all sorts of commotion, at some point the two were surrounded, their backs against each other. "Oh hey babe didn't see you there." Liam joked while they backed up from the three larger students. "Really Liam you're going to joke now!" Liam shrugged smirking to himself. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Before anymore damage was made the fight was broken up by the principle and a few other administrative workers. The three attackers were sent to the vice principles office while Mike and Liam were sent to the principles. Their parents soon arrived as well though Mikes were a little more late. "Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" Liam questioned when he saw them. "We had just arrived for a visit when we were called for you getting in fights." His mom said irritably. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"As soon as Mikes father saw Liam he immediately scowled his son. "Really Mike this kid again?" he protested loudly. Mike did not look at his parents. His shaky hand reached for Liams under the table. Liam took it and held it tightly. No one saw what their hands were doing. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Do you have a problem with my son?" Liams father spoke proudly. "Not at all." Mikes father gritted his teeth, "only that he is a terrible influence on Mike. This is not the first time this happened." This was when Mike came in, he was not going to let his father shame Liam. "Liam did nothing wrong and you fucking know it!" Mike yelled so loud it made everyone jump. Liam stared at him with more love than he knew he could even feel. He wanted to kiss him right there. Hold him, put his angry mind at ease. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The only one who had time to see what was going on between them in that moment was the principle. The neutral witness. That was when he understood why the fight occurred. Why Mike got involved. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Mike was shaking from so much adrenaline in his body. "Mike." Liam said bringing back to reality. He looked at Liam studying his expression. His eyes telling him to calm. His hand reminding him that it would be alright making him remember the words they shared only two nights ago. Liam nodded to him in reassuremnent. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The rules of the punishments were given by the principle. It was not that bad. Only a couple of weeks of detention together. It was Mikes father that had made everything come crashing down. "I would like them to remain separate." "In the detention?" the principle replied. "In every class they have together. Including dentention. Liam has obviously gotten Mike into a bad place and i believe he needs to find a better group of friends." Mike turned to his father, "What!" "Quiet Mike! I will not have my son in the wrong crowd!" "Well we can have them sit seperately in class but they still have practice for lacrosse." "Then i will have him pulled from the team." Mikes heart shattered as tears ran shamelessly from his eyes. Liam held in the urge to cry for most of the meeting. But seeing Mikes heart break like that watching his father destroy everything good Mike had built up for himself over nearly two months, that was too much. He cried silently to himself gripping Mikes hand so hard it hurt. His hand wiped them away angrily as he bowed his head to hide. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Aria arrived at this point. She saw their hands hidden underneath. Then she saw the tears. And heard the yelling. Mike did not look at her. Not once. She knew what her father was capable of. She knew he could be an awful person when he wanted to cause pain. And he was doing it now. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The punishment was concluded. Everyone got up to leave. Liams parents waited outside. Aria said she would drive Mike home so hers would leave. She waited by the door. Liam and Mike were still by the principles door so no one who was waiting could see them. As soon as the coast was clear Mike let out a sob as he hugged Liam. Their faces were buried in each others bodies. They were there for a while, not wanting to part. At some point Aria came to check on them. She watched them sadly, without judgement. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Liam pulled away not far but far enough that he could see Mikes face. His hands came to hold his face, thumbs wiping away tears. "Ok. Mike this is going to be the worst. It is going to hurt like hell. But we will find a way. I promise you we will get through this." Mike did not open his eyes. "Baby look at me." His eyes snapped when he heard him say baby. "I love you. I love you Mike and i will not let you go." He smiled sadly at the words. It filled him with so much happiness, but at the same time so much hurt. His head nodded. "I love you." Mike whispered so only Liam could hear. Liam smiled bringing him into a kiss. He held him tightly there. When their time was up they slowly fought there way off of one another. Their hands that never let go since they were connected in the office, were the last to separate. They turned there backs, and did not look behind them. Aria guided Mike out. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"When Mike noticed they had been driving for way to long he looked up. He saw only the road and a bunch of trees. "Where are we going?" his voice was low and choppy. "I thought we could go for a hike. Get away from dad." There was a long quiet before Aria said anything, "how do you feel?" "Like shit." She laughed, nodding. "How long have you two….?" He knew that she saw, and did not really care. "A month." She turned, shocked, "thats it?" "We met around two months ago." She thought for a moment, "so when you were going on that date last week, that wasn't a girl was it?" He shook his head. "Does dad or mom know?" No." He didn't say anything for a while. "Did you guys ever…." He reacted quickly, "No not yet." Another silence passed. "Im sorry Mike." "For what?" His eyes never averted from the floor. "For what dad is doing to you. Those words ripped holes in his already bleeding heart. His head fell hard on the window letting a new round of tears flow. "It hurts Aria. It hurts so bad." She smiled sadly, "I know." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Mike locked his door and laid in his bed. He did not move for the whole weekend. He had no energy to do anything but cry. He cried until his eyes ran out of tears. After that he just wept. The darkness of his comforter keeping him in his world of safety, where no one bothered him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Liam slammed his door loudly, screaming as hot burning tears came rolling down. He pulled at his hair, falling to his knees. When images of Mike smiling, laughing, sleeping filled his mind he banged at his head until it hurt so bad it throbbed. He rose, grabbing a trophy and throwing it. His arms cleared his desk of all its contents. Crashing sounds filled the room as he screamed louder the more things he broke. But when he took hold of a picture, hearing it shatter, that was when he stopped. Liam carefully walked over to it, brushing the broken glass off. It was a picture of him and Mike in bed. His legs gave out as his thumb brushed over Mike. He brought the picture to his heart, sobbing. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The weekend felt like it lasted forever. Neither of them went to school on monday. Or tuesday. Or wednesday. Or thursday. Or friday. The lacrosse captain sent several emails and texts to the both of them. They did not answer. Aria tried to come in, then tried to have him come out. At least eat. He said nothing to her. Did not even move. Liams parents banged and yelled on the door. They went back to Europe on wednesday. Neither of them tried calling, knowing it would only make things worse. Even though they wanted to. More than anything did they just want to hear each others voices. So when Mike called Liam he picked up faster than he had done anything. "Mike! Oh my god are you ok please tell me you're alright!" he was nearly in tears. When there was no answer for a long long time, Liam actually really started to worry. All he heard was sobbing. "Mike!" He heard crying on the other end. "Im sorry Liam…." he was barley audible. "Mike what did you do?" His breath caught in his throat. "I took so many…." he cried louder, "my head hurt and i found tylenol….i took a couple….then i just kept taking more….i took all of them Liam I'm sorry i couldn't stop myself…." he wept louder, "I'm so scared." Then the phone hung up. Liam completely and utterly died inside as soon as the line went dead. So many thoughts raced in and out. He didn't realize it but he was in his car driving to Mikes with one thought, 'don't die'. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Liam threw the house door open, hoping no one was there to stop him. Luckily no one was. "Mike!" he ran up the stairs. His door was not locked, but the bathroom one was. "Mike let me in! Open the door!" When no answer came he began to throw his body against it until it gave out. He was lying on the floor in a ball, clenching at his stomach and weeping quietly. Liam ran to him, trying to get his eyes to open. "Look at me! Baby look at me!" Mikes lip was red and swollen, his eyes bloodshot and his face sweaty. He could barley move. Liam immediately moved him to the toilet, "you need to throw up Mike." He shook his head, "i can't." "Yes you can come on!" He continued to refuse, wasting more precious time. Liam went into a panic he did not know was possible, putting his own fingers down Mikes throat, making him heave forward. His body tensing at the continuous heaves. It only took Liam to make him throw up once, Mike did the rest making himself vomit over and over again until he couldn't throw anything up anymore. HIs fingers gripped at the toilet, his knuckles going white. Liam rubbed his back, holding him up while he kept throwing up everything that was in his body. At one point Mikes hand came to grab Liams wrist. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"By the end his body shook from exhaustion. He laid his head on his arm, breathing shallowly. His throat ached from the acid burning his body. "Is that it?" Liam rubbed the back of his neck. Mike nodded, Liam pulling him over to himself. Mike laid limply against his stomach, holding his thigh. Liam did the rest to hold him up, running his hands through his hair to comfort him. "You scared the shit out of me." Liam finally said, getting more comfortable to hold Mike better. Instead of saying anything, Mike let the tears run down his cheeks and onto Liams shirt. His body did not cry with him, to tired to do anything but lay there. "Im so tired Liam." Mike whispered. "You just put your body through hell of course you are." "Not like that. I am so tired of living." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div 


	7. Chapter 7

Liam ran to the place where he and Mike agreed to meet. When he saw him standing there, alive, his heart lept out of his chest. Dropping his bags he ran to the bleachers that Mike stood at. Their mouths smashed together kissing frantically. Their hands gripped at everything they could reach. Mike moaned loudly into his mouth, making sure to hold nothing back. The noise drove Liam crazy knowing he could make Mike feel that good. His hands inched under Mikes shirt, however they stopped when he felt his ribs. He drew his mouth away, furrowing his brows as he felt around more. "Have you been…." "Its nothing baby." Mike tried protesting but threw his head back against the metal bleachers when Liam rose up his shirt to reveal stuck out ribs and a caved in stomach. "Mike when was the last time you ate?" Liam said carefully. "I don't know. Four maybe." "Four o'clock?" "Four days." "Holy shit Mike why?" Mike flinched at his raised voice, "why would you do that yourself?" "I was just bad. With the pills and everything." Liam searched his breaking voice for answers. "Let me ask you something. If we were not together would you have let the pills kill you." He looked away before answering, "yeah. I was planning to anyway. That place was killing me and i felt dead already so i just thought i would beat it to the punch. I gave myself a month of school. And i met you." "You don't feel that way anymore do you?" He thought before saying anything, thought about lying to make Liam feel better, "i did when we said goodbye." Liam pulled him into a hug, "promise me you won't do that again. Promise me you'll eat at least once everyday." Mike nodded, "only if you promise me something. Promise me we won't let people rip us apart again." Liam looked into his eyes, "i promise. Hey why don't you come over? My parents left and i could make you something to eat." "That sounds good."

Liam stirred something in a pot while Mike sat on the counter, watching Liams hips sway to the radio. Mike watched him in awe, appreciating every part of his body he had yet to see again. And wow did he want to. "Liam what do you think about sex?" He looked over shocked, "in what sense?" "Us having sex. What do you think about that?" "I mean we never talked about it. I want to of course but you never brought it up until now. Figured you would tell me when you wanted you." "I do. A lot actually, but i just have some questions." "Alright." "So like, who would top? And where would we go? And do we eat before or just go?" Liam closed his eyes as he shook his head and smiled, "i always thought we could go on a road trip and stay at some nice hotel in the city, order room service. Just let it happen naturally. I want our sex to be something good, not just in how it feels but with emotion and love and care. I don't know a lot about sex but i think we can learn over time together. Learn what our bodies want you know?" Mike smiled down at him, "i do. But seriously who tops this has been something that has bothered me for a while." "I really don't have a huge preference though i always kinda liked bottoming myself." Liam grinned at Mike. "Liam a bottom! I would have never guessed!" "Ass hole." Liam flicked water onto him. "How about thanksgiving break. Its in a week, i could say its a school trip. That way we would have a couple of days." "Id like that. However we have seen each other naked already so were half way there." "Wow." Mike threw a towel at him.

Liam brought out a huge bowl of spaghetti. Mikes mouth drooled. There was a lot of silence while Liam watched Mike eat plate after plate. At one point he thought he might make himself throw up. But he kept eating. Liam began to wonder where it all was going. Finally he gave up and sat back very pleased with himself. "Got enough there?" Liam joked. Mike threw his hand up to rub his belly, "yeah i think so. Thank you Liam. Really thank you. No ones ever done anything like this for me." Liam smiled while he out his hand on the back of Mikes neck, his thumb brushing against his cheek, "of course baby." Mike sighed, "can we go make out now? I have to get home in twenty." "We better get started soon then."

Mike laid on the bed, letting Liam crawl over him, slipping off his shirt. He smiled when he saw Mikes full belly, happy he was no longer starving. His lips fell there first, sucking on every part he could. His mouth left marks all over his body making Mike sigh and moan. HIs back arched when Liam reached his pectoral. "Right there huh?" he continued around that area sending Mike in hazes. It was the most indescribable feeling having Liams body next to his, his mouth sending him to that world where no one bothered him, except now he wasn't alone there. They kissed until their lips were swollen, never wanting to stop.

They pulled away with a few minutes left, just laying together. Laims head laid on Mikes chest, eyes closed while his hand ran circles over his body. Mikes hand laid in Liams hair, brushing it away. "Can we just stay here forever?" Mike groaned. "Yes. Just wait until we don't have curfews." Liam felt Mike laugh.

Mike arrived, immediately surrounded by his mothers questions on where he was. "Detention lasted longer than i thought I'm sorry." "You need to tell me next time you plan on staying out late Mike." "I will." He was almost out of the dog house she stopped him just as he tried to leave, "is that a hickey?" she yelled. He grabbed for his neck, "uh no it was just i fell." he cringed at his lie. "Mike where were you?" she screamed. "No where!" That was when his dad came in, "whats going on?" "Mike just lied about being in detention and he has a hickey on his neck!" "Mike are you having sex?" his dad was calmer about it then he expected. "No! This is not happening I'm going upstairs." "No wait we need to talk about this!" his mother yelled after. "No we really don't!" he yelled from up the stairs.

He shut the door and rose his shirt up, seeing marks all around his chest and stomach. His fingers ran over them, biting his lip. He dropped his shirt when he dad knocked on the door and came in. "Hey." Mike said nonchalantly. "Hey i just wanted to talk to you for a second." He waved for him to sit. "So i can tell you're active with someone even if youre not having sex yet. I just need you to know I'm here and if you have an questions i will try my best to answer them." "Were fine don't worry." "Ok good. And you know wed love to meet her." His head shot up, "oh yeah i mean ill ask." His dad hit his arm gently and left. He fell back, groaning.

It was friday night when the full family was over for dinner. Aria his parents and his two sets of grandparents. Everything was pleasant until Mikes mother spoke up, "Mike when are you bringing over that girl for us to meet." Aria turned, "you have a girlfriend? When? Who? Do i know her?" Then his grandparents chimed in, "I'm sure she's the most lovely girl I'm very excited to see her." "Yeah son why don't you invite her to the thanksgiving party?" "I uh can't." Mike finally said, looking at the floor. "Why not?" his dad said, "did you who break up?" Everyone swarmed him until he felt tears threatening to fall. Before they could he ran upstairs, sniffling with his back huddled over. They looked at each other, confused. "Ill go talk to him." Aria said. She knocked on the door carefully, opening it to see Mike breathing out heavily, hiding his face. "Hey whats going on?" she sat next to him. "Im not dating a girl." he whispered. "What do you mean?" "I mean I'm not dating a fucking girl there is no girl there never has been not with the dates not now." "Did you make her up to make dad and mom happy?" "No." Her voice became stressed, "Im confused Mike you said there has never been a girl but then you said she's not fake so-" "Its a guy. Im dating a guy. I have been this whole time and now I'm in love with him and i don't know how to tell them because i want more than anything to introduce him but he punched dad when he was getting violent with me and…." "Wait he hit dad?" "Dad was getting aggressive and hit me. Liam happened to be there and he got protective." "Since when did Dad hit you?" "It started a couple years ago. Liams the only one to ever do anything about it." There was a long pause, "so his name is Liam." "Yeah." "Whats he look like?" Mike smiled at the thought of him, "he's got light brown hair, kinda long. He plays lacrosse. I have a picture if you want to see." "Yeah show me." Aria looked excited. Mike got up to get a frame and handed it to her. It was a picture Liam took while Mike was asleep curled up on his chest. She looked at it for a while, smiling sadly, "now i see, he was the one who came running in the house. Gave mom a heart attack. And the school thing, why you were holding hands." Mike nodded. "You two look so happy here." "Yeah we are." Mike laughed at a thought, "last week he saw i wasn't eating so he made me this giant bowl of spaghetti and watched me eat the whole damn thing." his laughs became hysterical. His sister laughed with him to. "Its good he takes care of you. You need that now that I'm gone most of the time." He looked down knowing she was right.

They began driving to the mountains to a cabin in the middle of the snowy woods. It was all beautiful except for the canyon driving. As soon as Mike woke and saw the drop off he grabbed Liams thigh tightly. "Good morning. Sleep well?" Liam coddled. "Uh yeah where are we?" "About forty two minutes away." "Why are there no bars on the roads? What if people swerve?" his voice panicked. "Were fine, people drive on these all the time." Liam laughed. "Thats dangerous." "Im a very good driver don't worry. Plus i wouldn't let us die when we have so much to do with our lives." "You are hilarious Liam. Really you should do stand up comedy." "Not to bad yourself maybe you can be assistant." "Assistant?" "Yeah every comedian needs a hot assistant." "Such a dick." Mike laughed to himself.

The cabin was found after nearly an hour of searching for the snow covered road. It was a tiny square building surrounded by trees and white fluffy snow. There was nothing within twenty miles. "Four days all to us." Liam kissed Mikes hand before they went out to the bitter cold and brought their bags in. Inside there was one king bed, a small kitchen area, a small bath tub in the corner completely exposed to the rest of the room, and a fireplace. "No heater." Mike shivered. "Thats what the fire place is for." "Right didn't see that there." Liam shot him a grin as he tried to start a fire with the wood by the door. It didn't take long for the small cabin to warm up but Mike continued to shiver. "Why don't you take a bath? it'll help you get warm." "Its out in the open." "Ive seen you naked before Mike don't tell me you're getting cold feet from that." "No its just, weird." "Yep. But its ours." Liam kissed him, "now go before you get hypothermia." Liam hit his backside lightly but enough to make him jump. Liam unpacked their things while he waited for Mike to finish. "Hey Liam?" "Yeah?" "Wheres the toilet?" "Outside." Mike groaned loudly as he slid more in the tub.

They laid by the fire after eating a quick dinner. "No cell service tv or heat. What are we going to do for four days?" Mikes chin rested on Liams chest. "Well i can think of a couple things…." Liam teased. Mike laughed against him. They fell asleep right there to the sound of the fire crackling. Liam was nearly all the way asleep when he felt Mike grip his shirt and cry beneath him. "Baby wake up. Hey come on its just a dream." Mike slowly opened his eyes but his grip did not fade. "You ok?" "No." He got up from Liams chest walking to the bed and rubbing his face tiredly. Liam sat up to see him better. "What is it?" he moved to comfort him. "Why are you with me Liam?" He looked at Mike his heart hurt from the question, "what do you mean? I love you." "Yes but why? Why do you love me? I have caused nothing but trouble since we became friends." "Because you make me happy." Mike laughed painfully, "no that can't be it. I am nothing Liam look at me! All i am is depression and anger and abuse all wrapped up in a nightmare! Why would you love this thing?" he shouted with tears and a red face. Liam watched him cautiously, knowing everything he did needed to be done with care. He moved closer, putting his hands on his arms. "I love you Mike, i know this is an awful time for you right now but i want to help you through it." Mike threw off his hands and got back up, pacing in circles. "Why are you doing this?" "Because we are about to share something that is the most intimate thing two people can share and i can't figure out why you want me why you love me and why you would ever want to be with someone like this! Someone who is so messed up its apart of their character! Why did you choose me? Why did you get me on the lacrosse team? Did you just want to fix up a broken up toy? Were you mad your parents never cared to do that for you so you took the saddest looking person and decided to fix me? What is it Liam? What made you think i was a good person to pursue?" Liams heart was pouring out on the floor as tears filled his eyes, "you made me smile. Thats it. You were handsome and your smile made my chest flutter. I saw someone who was drowning in shit and just wanted to be happy. Like i was to. I hadn't smiled in a year and you made me smile with you and your sluggish walk and stupid smile. I just wanted to make you happy, thats still what i want. Because you did that for me by just giving me a chance." Liam was now walking towards Mike, "i know somewhere in all that depression and anger theres someone who loves to play lacrosse and thinks chemistry sucks but still works his ass off to get a good grade. Theres the person who just wants to live a good life. I love that person but i also love the broken and beat up one who needs someone to hold onto. I love them both because they are you. I just want to be the one to make you happy because you tear my heart apart with everything you do and it is the best feeling Mike. The best feeling." His hands were now on him, "please let me in. Let me be that someone who you give your whole soul to. Because you've already taken mine." He put his forehead against Mikes, "please Mike let me in."

Mike nodded, biting his lip, "ok." he whispered. "Yeah?" "Yeah." They inched towards the bed in a long slow kiss. Liam went under Mike, pulling his shirt up first then his own. Without any time in-between their pants were thrown off. They explored everything carefully. It was slow and wonderful, both of them memorizing everything about each other. Breathing and moving together. But there was still one more barrier before they were totally and entirely one anothers. Mike looked at Liam for a sign of doubt, but there was none. Liam only nodded to give permission for him to remove the last bit of clothing separating them. Mike looked at his entirety in utter awe. "Wow….you are….beautiful." he breathed. Liam smiled unlike a smile he had ever made. Mike then took off his, letting Liam look at him again. They remained there for a long time, just looking and feeling and kissing. It wasn't until Mike moved his body down that things were blasted into reality. Liam broke a kiss as his mouth opened widely at the feeling. Mike moved against him carefully, never taking his lips away from him. He smiled when he felt Liams legs go around his hips. They looked at each other one last time, "are you ready?" Mike asked him quietly. Liam kissed him in response, trusting him fully. Mike cried out in Liams neck, holding him closely so he could feel Liams small whimpers. Liams vision became hazy when he felt Mike all over him in every way, pleasure surrounded by every movement. Mike kissed Liams neck to muffle the loud noises coming from him. The feeling has no explanation, no description, no way to tell how it truly felt.

The next time Mike opened his eyes when he was beside Liam, still getting down from his high. HIs hand reached for him, making Liam open his eyes too. They hugged for long moment, Mike burying his head in Liams chest. "That was nothing like i thought it would be." Mike said pulling away only a little so he could see Liams face. Liam was speechless on what had happened. "Did you like it?" Mike asked worried after he still hadn't said anything. Liam smiled tiredly, "that was the best thing I've ever felt. I don't even know what to say except you were incredible. And that i may get very addicted to this." "Me too." Mike kissed him lovingly. Neither of them knew quite when they fell asleep, only that is was easy.

Mike woke to the burning urge to use the bathroom. He got up carefully enough to not wake up Liam. He slipped on pants a coat and boots before running outside. His body stung from the cold. He was inside instantly taking off his clothes and getting back into bed. Liam woke from the cold feeling of his body. "Where did you go alaska?" "Bathroom." Mike laughed. "Come here." Liam hugged Mike until he was warm again. "Can we just do nothing all day?" "For the first time yes we can." Mike leaned into Liams had that went on his back. "Thank you." Liam said. Mike opened his eyes confused, "for what?" "Letting me in."


End file.
